We're in Magnolia
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: It's a story about me and my friends. We were transported with Anima in Magnolia's forest. What is going to happen? Inspired by the story Fairy Tail is here?, written by fairy tail and anime FTW
1. Prologue part 1

A new story from me: Anutza! :D Please tell me if you want me to continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima. I don't own McDonald's, H&M or Leonardo neither.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Epilogue**_

_** Part one**_

My P.O.V.

"You're right, Anne! It isn't hot! It's a little cool!" Mary said.

"I'm always having." I responded.

"Okay, is very strange. You're the younger sibling, but you're smarter than us and our parents." Luke added.

Mary and Luke are my older siblings, while I'm the younger.

"Hey, is starting to rain." Luke said.

"Hey, it's thundering too." Mary added.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Anima…" I said, while looking up.

"Ani- what?' Mary asked.

"Anima." I responded.

"What is thaaaaaaaaaa…:" Luke tried to ask, but failed, 'cause we were stuck in the Anima.

**In Magnolia's forest**

Normal P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Cried the three kids.

"Ouch!" Mary said.

"Let me ask again. What is that Anima anyway?" Luke asked.

"*sigh* Anima is a magical instrument who can transport in another dimensions." Anne responded.

"So… we're in another dimension?" Luke asked again.

"Yes." Anne responded (again).

"O.K. *hyperventilating* But, but, here exist McDonald's, right?" Luke asked panicked.

"No." Anne responded calmly.

"Heh! What a loser!" Mary said. "I mean, you aren't going to die if you don't eat at McDonald's."

"Au contraire. I can't understand how do you can live without that absolutely delicious food." Luke responded.

"Two things: 1. You know I don't speech Spanish. can live without junk food because we aren't **weird** like **you**." Mary attacked.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here doesn't exist Leonardo and H&M too." Anne added.

"*blink* *blink* Nooooooooo…!" Mary cried, then fainted.

"Ha! And you called me a loser." Luke said.

"Luke. Go search a place to sleep. I'm going to stay with Mary, if she's going to wake up." Anne said.

"'kay!"

Luke P.O.V.

Then I was searching a place to stay at night. I think it has passed 2 or 3 hours since I started the search. Wait! What is this?

My P.O.V.

Aaargh! Why is taking him so much?! Everything he needs to do is to find a cave or a very big tree.

"Hey! I'm back!" Luke shouted"

"Why was taking you so much?! Everything you needed to do was to find a cave or a very big tree!" I yelled at the poor boy. (A.N.: I'm acting like mom! TT_TT)

"Come on! I founded something better than this!" He said excited.

The he tacked me by my wrist, and guided me to a cottage.

"I think I had seen this cottage before…" I mumbled.

"Well, while you're thinking where you had seen it, I'm going to bring Mary."

"Hmmm..." I hmmm-ed.

"Hey, Anne! Will you help me to wake Mary?" Luke asked me.

"Hmm! Oh! Yeah! Sure!" I said

"*slap* *slap* What the…?! Oh! Morning guys! I hade a very odd dream… Oh, no! I-it wasn't a dream, right?"

"No, no it wasn't." I and Luke responded in chorus.

"Well, *sigh* it seems that I need to deal with it." She said to herself.

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Asked my siblings.

"I know where we are." I said, trying to ignore they're stares.

"Where? Where? Where?" They asked.

"We're in Fiore."

"Fi-what? Asked my sis, confused.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry for the suddenly end, but I need to write the next chapter at my story, Field trip.

Please R&R. Reviews are making my horrible days brighter!


	2. Prologue part 2

I'm so sorry for the last update. I was in a trip in Spain and in an English camp.

Last time:

"_We're in Fiore."_

"_Fi-what?"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Prologue part 2**_

"Fiore. In other words, *sigh* we're in the Fairy Tail anime. Look." I said, while taking my phone and showing to them a photo with Fairy Tail.

"Are you sure?" Asked Luke suspicious.

"Yes, I am. See this cottage? It appeared in one of the episodes." I said, while pointing at the "building". "And, before starting to search water and food, we need to find our magic. First, Luke. Do you fell strange in some way?" I added.

"Yes. I feel something strange in my pants. It's… *search in his pants while I and Mary shiver* a… a flute?" He said while taking out a flute, made by marble, with tiny light blue streams.

"Now, focus and try to play it."

Then, he closed his eyes, and I could feel the magical power emanated by him. And when he started to play it, a rope made by musical notes surrounded him. When he stopped playing, the rope disappeared.

"And, I feel my hands very… well… very dark. Let me try. Dark claw!" (A.N.: When it's write stressed it's a spell.) He shouted. Then, from his hands appeared something like a claw, but it was made of dark.

"Wow." He said.

"Are you sure this is all?" Asked Mary.

"Yes."

"Good! Now is my turn!" My older sister said enthusiastic. "Clouds carpet!" Then, the clouds started to make a carpet under us.

"Yahoo!" She shouted, while driving the carpet like a montagneruss . She continued like this for twenty minutes. When we were down…

"Eeeeaaaarth!" Luke shouted, while passionate kissed the earth.

"Wow… this is very cool!" Mary said.

"O.K. Let me try now. Day Dragon's Roar!" After this "formula", something like sun rays popped from my mouth. "Nigh Dragon's fist!"Then, from my hands appeared something like moon rays. (A.N.: Yeah! I have the best magic. ;P)

"Wait a little. Why do you have the best magic?" Luke asked.

"Hmm… Maybe because I'm the only one who knows where we are. And, if I weren't here, you were staying like this, waiting to be eat by the monsters. I explained to them.

"What are we going to do now?" Mary asked

"Well, we're going to find food and water. Tomorrow we're gonna join a guild."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Part 2:Finish! Sorry 'cause its short. I'm doing this before the school, and I want to finish this fast, 'cause I need to go to school. Sooooooooooooooo…, plz review! :D


	3. The new members

Here is! Chapter 1 ^_^. If you have any suggestions or questions don't be shy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 1**_

_** The new members**_

Mirajane P.O.V.

I just finished to arrange the tables and the chairs. Now, lets clean them.

I just finished the first tables, then the guild's door suddenly opened. There was 3 kids, one boy and two girls. The boy looked about 13. He was having spiky, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was very tall, dressed up in a white shirt, black jeans and dark green trainers.

In the middle was a short girl, about 12. She was having waist long dark brown wavy hair tied in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed up with a pink tank top, with the inscription "You go, girl!" written with yellow, a red skirt, and white sandals.

The other girl was about 11, even if she's taller than the middle girl, tough shorter than the boy. She wore a short, orange dress, and red ballet-like shoes. Her hair was straight, chin long and darker than the other two's, also with brown eyes.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name is Mirajane! How can I help you?" I said.

"We want to be members of this guild." The last girl answered.

"Of course! Where and what color do you want to be your mark?" I asked.

They pointed at they're right hand's palm and said:

"Black." So I stamped the boy's palm.

"White." So I stamped the short girl's palm.

"Light blue." And I stamped the other girl's palm.

"Congratulations! Now you're officially members of Fairy Tail! Also, can I know your names?

"You don't need to know." They responded in chorus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yes, its very short, but I need you. Please vote if you want us to be at our current age, or to be older when the Fairy Tail arc starts. And, please support my other story, Field trip (Fairy Tail& Wizards of Waverly Place)


	4. Unknowns' identity part 1

So, since nobody voted, I asked Luke and Mary personally, and we decided to make us older. Also, nobody reviewed, but I update the story because Luke asked me to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 2**_

_** Unknowns' Identity part I **_

"Mira-san, who are they?" Lucy asked the bartender.

"Ah! They are the team 191 (A.N.: One Nine One.)" Mira answered

"You mean THE Team ONO( One Nine One)?

"Yep!"

"Also, do you know their name?"

"No. Nobody does."

"Then, I'm gonna find out!

My P.O.V.

Oh, no! There comes Lucy!

"Hey, Anne, who is this girl?" Mary whispered.

"She is…" I started

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfillia! Nice to meet you!"

Lucy P.O.V.

They seem nice people. There is one boy, with brown, spiky hair, brown eyes, dressed with a white shirt, blue, jaggy jeans and grey sneakers.

Here is, also, a girl with knees long wavy brown, tied up in 2 tress tails, dressed with a purple tank top, a blue jeans mini skirt and silvery sandals.

And another girl with brown, straight hair, a lttle bi longer than mine, brown eyes, dressed with a bright green, knees long dress and black heels.

"Whatever." Said the girls in the same time.

"Pleased to meet you too, beautiful maiden. My name is… OUCH!" Right befor the boy said his name, the girl with wavy hair kicked him in his head.

"Don't tell her your name, idiot!" She shouted.

"*sigh* Sorry for our manners, Heartfillia-san. Please call me Ten, the boy Eight, and the other girl Five (A.N.: Our usual grades ;P.). The other girl said.

"Okay, Ten! So, how old are you?"

"I am 13, Five is 14, and Eight is 15 ."

My P.O.V.

"I'm new in this guild, sa can you go with me ina mission?" Lucy asked.

"I think that you should go with Natsu." Mary said.

"HEY! Luigi! Let's go in a mission!" Shouted Natsu.

"It's Lucy!" She shouted back.

**Edolas Arc**

Natsu P.O.V.

"Pinky! Wendy!" Shouted a girl with wavy hair.

"Ten-san! Eight-san! Five-san!" Shouted Wendy at their sight.

"How did you called me, Elf?!" I asked her.

"Pinky! Or I need to spell it so you can understand?" She retored.

"Heh! With that little brain of yours, I doubt that you can spell something!" I insulted her.

"Tht's enough!" Charle yelled. "We don't have time for stupid arguments! We need to go to Edolas."

"I agree, but how are we gonna get there?" Wendy asked.

"Take these!" Ten said, and gaved us some pink-reddish pills.

"Whar are these?" Happy asked.

"Magic pills. In Edolas, we aren't gonna have magic if we don't take these pills." Ten answered.

"How do you know this?" Charle asked.

"Secret."

"So, I and Charle are goingt to fly with Natsu and Wendy in Edoolas, but what about Ten, Eight and Five?"

"Don't worry about us." Elf said.

"Hmm… If you say so…" Charle mumbled.

**Some floating iland in Edolas**

"Where are they?!" I asked angry.

"Right here, Pinky!" I heard a mocking voice.'

When I turned around, I had seen Eight, Elf and Ten, riding a cloud.

"Come on!" Eight said. "Ten knows what are we gonna do now."

**At Edo-Fairy Tail**

*gasp* Fairy Tail!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No, it's not." Ten said emotionless.

"What are tou saying?! It's right here!" I yelled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry for being so short. I just can't stand very much at computer, and I want to update fast.

Anyway, if you want chappies, then REVIEW! :D


	5. Unknowns' identity part 2

You reviewed, I updated! :D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Chapter 3**_

_** Unknowns' identity**_

_** Part 2**_

My P.O.V.

"It's fairy Tail, but the Edolas version." I said.

"What do you mean by, Edolas version?" Natsu ASKED.

"Edolas is a parallel universe. So, on Earth land, it exists Fairy Tail, and, in Edolas, there exist also Fairy Tail, but is different. I'm gonna show you.

**Time skip**

Normal P.O.V.

"Ouch!" Lucy said. "Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I called them here." King Faust said.

"Why, you old bastard?!" Natsu raged.

" To show you something… about Ten, Eight and Five."

"What could you know about them?" Lucy asked angry.

"Did you even wondered why Ten knows so many things?"

"We thought that she haves relatives at the Council." Gray said.

"Let me show you something…"

_Movie:_

_"You're right, Ten! It isn't hot! It's a little cool!" Five said._

_"I'm always having." Ten responded._

_"Okay, is very strange. You're the younger sibling, but you're smarter than us and our parents." Eight added._

_Five and Eight are my older siblings, while I'm the younger._

_"Hey, is starting to rain." Eight said._

_"Hey, it's thundering too." Five added._

_"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Anima…" Ten said, while looking up._

_"Ani- what?" Five asked._

_"Anima." Ten responded._

_"What is thaaaaaaaaaa…:" Eight tried to ask, but failed, 'cause they were stuck in the Anima._

**_In Magnolia's forest_**

_"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Cried the three kids._

_"Ouch!" Five said._

_"Let me ask again. What is that Anima anyway?" Eight asked._

_"*sigh* Anima is a magical instrument who can transport in another dimensions." Ten responded._

_"So… we're in another dimension?" Eight asked again._

_"Yes." Ten responded (again)._

_"O.K. *hyperventilating* But, but, here exist McDonald's, right?" Eight asked panicked._

_"No." Ten responded calmly._

_"Heh! What a loser!" Five said. "I mean, you aren't going to die if you don't eat at McDonald's."_

_"Au contraire. I can't understand how do you can live without that absolutely delicious food." Eight responded._

_"Two things: 1. You know I don't speech Spanish. Two: We can live without junk food because we aren't_**_weird_**_like_**_you_**_." Five attacked._

_"Oh! I almost forgot! Here doesn't exist Leonardo and H&M too." Ten added._

_"*blink* *blink* Nooooooooo…!" Five cried, then fainted._

_"Ha! And you called me a loser." Eight said._

_"Eight. Go search a place to sleep. I'm going to stay with Five, if she's going to wake up." Ten said._

_"'Kay!"_

_Then he was searching a place to stay at night. He thinks it has passed 2 or 3 hours since he started the search. Wait! What is this?_

_Aaargh! Why is taking him so much?! Everything he needs to do is to find a cave or a very big tree._

_"Hey! I'm back!" Eight shouted"_

_"Why was taking you so much?! Everything you needed to do was to find a cave or a very big tree!" Ten yelled at the poor boy. (A.N.: I'm acting like mom! TT_TT)_

_"Come on! I founded something better than this!" He said excited._

_The he tacked Ten by her wrist, and guided she to a cottage._

_"I think I had seen this cottage before…" Ten mumbled._

_"Well, while you're thinking where you had seen it, I'm going to bring Five."_

_"Hmmm..." Ten hmmm-ed._

_"Hey, Ten! Will you help me to wake Five?" Eight asked Ten._

_"Hmm! Oh! Yeah! Sure!" She said_

_"*slap* *slap* What the…?! Oh! Morning guys! I hade a very odd dream… Oh, no! I-it wasn't a dream, right?"_

_"No, no it wasn't." Ten and Eight responded in chorus._

_"Well, *sigh* it seems that I need to deal with it." She said to herself._

_"I know!" Ten exclaimed._

_"What?" Asked her siblings._

_"I know where we are." Ten said, trying to ignore they're stares._

_"Where? Where? Where?" They asked._

_"We're in Fiore."_

_End of movie_

"They're from another dimension?" Natsu said.

"Yes. And, they also have enemies. Let's show you…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well, I thought about the story, and I must tell you that is going have like ten chapters. And, Luke reads every chapter, so if you want to tell him something, then REVIEW! :D


	6. Daniel VS Luke

Finally! I got this chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. The merit goes to Hiro Mashima.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**We're in Magnolia**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Daniel VS**_ **Luke**

"T-t-they're from anotherv d-d-dimension?" Lucy asked widen-eyed.

"That's right." The king said darkly. "We got six (6) powerful people from another dimension, other than Earthland. But,three (3) of them got in your world. The other three got here and we trained them. Fortunately for us, your... hmm... tourists know ours'

"What are you trying to say?!" Shouted Natsu.

"Let's watch it..." King Faust said. Then, a giant lacryma appeared.

**On the Lacryma**

Luke was walking in a forest, looking for his sisters. Yet, he didn't forgot about their cover.

"Ten! Five!" He shouted desperately.

"Well. Well. Well. If there isn't Littl' Luke, then my name isn't Daniel Theson." A tall boy with brown-blonde hair said.

These eyes. He knew them. These were the eyes he was afraid of. These were the eyes he was scared to see coming from the hallway. These eyes,... were now in front of him. He couldn't move. He was very afraid. Right when he tought he escaped, those eyes appeared again.

"What happened, Luke?" Asked Daniel slyly. "Still afraid of me?"

_Flashback_

_Luke P.O.V._

_It's my first dayof school! I was sick the first week, but now I'm fine and ready for school! The class is about to start, so I'm heading to a place. Then, a guy with blond hair and brown eyes comes at meand asks:_

_"I'm Daniel. What's your name?" I think he's trying to be friendly, so I answer._

_"I'm Luke! Nice to meet you!" I say, then I shake hands with him._

_"Well,Luke, you know,this is my chair. And you know what happened to the last boy who sat on my chair?" I shake my head, meaning that I don't. "Hm! I tought so. You were sick then. I'll tell you. He's in the hospital." As he says this, he takes my face and smashes it in his knee. Then he punches me so hard, that I lose counciounes._

_End flashback_

"You know, Luke, I still remember how did we met."

"Yeah... Me too... You put me in a coma for two(2) months."

"That's right. Now,I ask myself :Can I put Luke in a coma for one(1) year?"

"Tch! I would like to see you try!" Luke said, surprised and shocked by his bravery.

"Perfect! No magic, no weapons. Just ability." Daniel said, surprised too. Luke nodded, then the battle started.

Daniel hurried, and smashed Luke's face in his knee, but, Luke was too fast, and ran from the other boy's attack. Then he, Luke, jumped and landed in Daniel's head. Since Daniel was very big and muscular, he wasn't very fast, and couldn't avoid Luke's attacks. Luke observed that, and punched and kicked Daniel. He even kicked "the spot". Daniel falled down from the last attack. Luke tought he won, but he was wrong. Daniel took a whip and tried to attack Luke. Luke sensed that, and avoided the whip.

"I tought we mustn't use weapons."

"I'm a bad guy, and the bad guys never respect the rules." Daniel said, while barely sat on his legs.

"Hmm... I have an Idea. What about making this an one-shot*. If one of us will break the rules, the other one will kill him." Luke said.

"Sounds good." Daniel approved. 'He will never could kill me.' The blonde tought.

Then, each of them took their weapons. Daniel had his whip, while Luke had the flute. Daniel straighted his whip at Luke, but the brown-haired boy started to sing at the flute. The notes blocked his attack, but Daniel tried again to whip him, but the notes stopped him again. They continued like this for one(1) hour. Finally, Luke got annoyed, and when Daniel tried again to whip him, the notes-rope took the whip and destroied it. Then, the notes tooke the shape of a knife and dirked him. Daniel let out a scream of pain, then falled to the earth.

"I respected the rules. Unlike you." Luke said, then took out a real knife and dirked him in his heart. "I took my revenge." He whispered while leaving to search his little sisters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Phew! I finished this chapter. I would make it longer, but my mom wants me to get ready for school, because I'll start it tomorrow. TT_TT


	7. Not a chap

Hi there! I need to announce you something.

My updates will be slowed down, and I have an excuse:

a) I have an horrible project on history, and since I'm one of the best students at this subject, I have the hardest project T_T

b) there are upcoming math sontest, and I need to practice T_T

c) I inscribed in an essay competition, and the first prize is an English camp in London! YAY! :D


End file.
